My Dream of You
by JacobCullen17
Summary: This is a story called My Dream of You. It is based on a dream I had of Alice, It is about the build up of our relationship with big obstacles in the way. I wrote all that down then I built it up from there. I don't expect people to like it but we all have our own opinions. by the way the character are Alice and Jacob as my name is Jacob so try not to get mixed up


My Dream of You

We were all on a train and I was talking to Bella about how nice the name they gave to their new baby girl; so we were all talking to each other which passed the time because we got to our stop in what seemed like minutes and up the road from the stop was your families house with many rooms. We all walked inside so we were out of the cold and when we did Edward said to me "Il show you round the house" and I replied "Oh okay that will be nice thank you". Once he had showed me round I had noticed an extra room which was opposite your room but at the time I didn't think anything of it. When we all got settled done we were drinking and obviously as you were vampires you had animals blood and I had water so that's when I thought it would be a good time in asking out of curiosity how comes there is an extra room and that's when Carlisle said to me "Well that's for you" I was in shock at first but then it sunk in and I was Extremely happy not just because I will be with you it's also because Il be with your family which I can make a strong bond with. We were all having and a good time listening to music but even all that fun couldn't hide me thinking I'm still The odd one out, The outcast, the one that doesn't belong but Edward read my thoughts and asked me to follow him to the kitchen. I knew he was going to say "Having a human life is better than being a vampire like us" that's when I said "Yeah but my life is nothing without being with Alice forever" and that's one of the reasons why I want to be like you and your family. Without me knowing Carlisle was listening and then said "It is possible to make you like us but with that comes boundaries and responsibilities" but in that moment I was too stubborn to say no. He said "We will have to talk with the others tomorrow but for now we should all have a good night's sleep".

My dream suddenly skipped to the next day. We were all sitting in the lounge talking about me becoming a vampire and Rosalie was the only one to say no her reasons were very touching but at the time I didn't change my mind and you were over the moon about it, We hugged then walked off together to speak about how the change would be. I thought it was a good idea at first but later on I started to have my doubts. The time came; I was going to be turned. It was very quick but also very painful I had to be held down then I fainted as it was too much for me to handle. The last thing I remembered was me screaming and you and your family worrying if I was going to get through it. Once I came to I was told by Carlisle that my transformation was quick and it wasn't like any transformation he had ever seen. Carlisle said "I'm just going to tell the others how you are but I won't let them in to see you for a couple of hours" then he said "Now I think you should get some rest and I will come in every 30 minutes to check on your condition" after 4 hours had passed and I had woken up Esme came in and said "It's a relief to see that you are getting better, have some of this it will help in the recovery process" I said "Thank you " and "Is it okay if the others come in and see me" Esme said "I will let Carlisle know that you are awake and let him decide". When Carlisle came home from hunting with Jasper Emmet and Rosalie Esme asked "Jacob wanted to know if it was alright for everyone to see him" and he said "Il check him now so can you gather everyone outside the door" Esme replied "Okay". I was laying their thinking if I would be accepted as I am now at as I was thinking that Carlisle came in and said "Well you look much better now" and I replied with "So is it okay to let the others come in and see me" and he quickly said "Yes that should be fine but if you feel weak tell me and I will get you some more blood". The others came in and were happy that I was okay and you came over and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "I'm glad you got through it okay I was so scared". We all sat down in the lounge and I was being told what happened when I was changing but before they were finished speaking there was a loud sound coming from outside and the smell of vampires passed through the air, it was Victoria with a group of vampires who were closing in to attack us at the house Carlisle thought she might attack us while we were at our weakest and as a new vampire I was told to stay behind them. Edward and Belle were protecting Renesmee I was fighting them off but as I was new I didn't have any training to fight against other vampires. Victoria had caught my scent in which then she comes after me and because my new family were fighting the other vampires and didn't notice Victoria and I were fighting she was beating me hard and at that point I didn't have a clue at what to do so I had thrown a bunch and she had grabbed my hand then my head and was squeezing it because of the pressure I was knocked out and just before Victoria was going to kill me You came in and hit her away and then it was her against you and the rest of our family but I was still on the floor and because Alice stepped in Victoria said "I see you two are together this should be fun killing Jacob" You got angry with that and she used that anger to grab by the throat and said "it's either Jacob or you and when I came to I saw Victoria holding you and because we were together my feelings took over and now I had a boost of energy which is like Edwards mind reading and you future telling but this only works once every 24 hours. I used that power to sprint over to you with immense speed and grab her and she said "How…How are you awake" I couldn't reply as I barely knew what I was doing but I had shattered the arm she had you in. As she was outnumbered it was easy for the rest of you to take her away. Even though the fight was over I still had rage and anger built up inside me, you came over, held my shoulder and I unintentionally hit you but was in control enough to know I had done it. When the house was cleaned and my avatar state had worn off I was asked Belle "What happened to Alice all I remember is her being strangled" and Belle replied "Don't you remember you ran over and stopped Victoria but also turned round and hit her". At that moment I felt so angry with myself and ran off into the forest where I stayed for a couple of days crying and trying to come to terms with what I had done but it was hard for me as I love you so much. My only thoughts were to kill myself so I ran to the cliff edge which is viewable from the house and jump. Everyone was sitting in the house making plans to find me when at storm started and when the lighting was coming down my shadow was being cast into the house which was noticed by Rosalie by that time she had said to the others "Quick I can see Jacob on the cliff edge". All of you ran over to me but I was telling you to "stay away" but Carlisle had said "what are you doing Jacob" and I responded with "I'm sorry for what I have done I didn't mean to hit Alice I wouldn't do it to her, I am jumping off here to get me off your chests." Esme said "We know you didn't mean to do it that's all part of why we are here not just to be a family also to help you go on the right path to becoming a vampire like us, there is always going to be a drawback but it doesn't matter" I was having none of it and said "I'm sorry I hit her I love her and I didn't want to do it I couldn't control myself" and I shouted "I'm sorry Alice!" and just before I was going to jump you ran over to me and turned me round and kissed me and said "I know you didn't mean to and I LOVE YOU TOO". At that moment I felt a huge amount of relief, I hugged her and embraced the kiss to from you. I said sorry so many times to you and you said "shut up Jacob I know you are sorry." Even though you said that I still had a little thing inside me that made me feel like I can't control myself. Many days had passed and we moved back to forks where I lived with you and your family and every day you helped me control myself and because we worked on it for so long it came apparent that you were the only thing that could calm me out of the avatar state.

2 months had passed and we were all a big family nothing had gone wrong I learned how to control my powers and I recently proposed to you. I was so scared to ask you as I was thinking you would say no but thankfully you said "YES!" and we went and told the others. Edward said "So Jacob you finally brought up the courage to ask her" Belle said "Well done and I can't wait to help with the preparations" and the others all came over hugged us and said well done to both of you. After we told them Rosalie and Emmet said "We are going off to bed now" and once they said that we all thought it would be a good time to go to bed and relax after a surprising night. When we had got into bed I said to you "I love you okay never forget that" and you replied with "I know you do and I love you so much too" we pulled the covers over and hugged till we fell asleep.

The next morning I wasn't myself I knew there was something wrong I jumped out of bed quickly which startled you "What's wrong Jacob" you said by then I answered quickly "I don't know I feel faint I can't…." before I finished I shouted angrily "Ahhhh" which woke up the whole house and by then the house was spinning, You got up quickly to calm me down but I shouted at you saying "Don't come near me" my voice was sharp "Why is it so bright". By then everyone was in the room. Carlisle said "What's wrong" and you responded "Its Jacob he isn't himself" I was still screaming "Help me my, my head is…" Again before I could finish I blacked out, falling to the ground with a loud bang. Before I was fully out all I could hear a loud squeal saying "let me in" but I was to out to fully concentrate. Emmett came and picked me up and Carlisle said "Get him to the medical room"

When I was on the medical bed I jumped and screamed "WHO ARE YOU! Carlisle I can't hold back the pain is unbearable". No one was allowed in the room only Carlisle and Esme, they tried all they could to keep me stable but it wasn't working so they strapped me down to stop me from moving or causing any harm I said "if this doesn't go well tell Alice Il be with her FOREVER" But before they had me fully strapped Esme said to Carlisle "His vitals are dropping" and before they could do anything I was dead they didn't know what to do Carlisle rushed to give me adrenaline infused blood that should kick start my heart but that didn't work Esme said "is there anything we can do" he answered in a tearful voice "no" Esme started to cry and Carlisle comforted her and said "we should tell the others" so they both walked to down to the lounge closing the door behind them. You were the first one to ask "Is Jacob okay" but Carlisle paused with resent and couldn't answer so Esme said "no Alice I'm sorry he hasn't made it but he did say he will be with you forever " everyone stood and sat still like stone. You, Rosalie and Bella broke down in tears while Emmet, Jasper and Edward tried not to but tears were forming in their eyes. You screamed "no he can't be, he was fine yesterday, and how did this happen Carlisle" he said "It's new to me, sorry Alice I don't know" you ran in to see my stone white body and went to your knees, crying holding my hand. Carlisle said "I think it's time we leave this room"

The next day they had planned my funeral Alice wasn't herself she had fallen into a deep depression and wasn't drinking anything. Rosalie and Bella were worried and said "its okay Alice if you need anything we are here" Esme overheard and said "we are all here for you okay" but you were still sitting there stone like.

The hour had come and you had finally spoke for the first time since my death and said "I don't want to bury him in the graveyard" and Carlisle had said "Don't worry me and Emmett had built a safe and loving place for him in the garden" you answered with "Okay" and turned back into a stone like figure. They all went outside where I was and said what they needed everyone by then was crying. It started raining and Esme said we better go inside also holding you but you didn't move a bit she said in a calm but demanding voice "Alice" and you turned to say "okay" it got late and Esme said "It has been a bad day so I think we should all go to bed now" everyone understood and said "I think that's a good idea"

Many months had passed and you were coping and being more like your normal self now but you still had that part of you that thought you couldn't go on without me. Rosalie called you and said do you want to help me get the garden ready for Jaspers birthday. You answered "yeah sure" in your pixie voice. While you, Rosalie were setting up the party and Edward, Bella and Renesmee were wrapping the presents Esme said to Carlisle "Alice looks much better now and looks much happier as well" Carlisle responded I know what you mean but something tells me she is hiding something from us" and Esme said "Well Il look out at come back to you when I notice anything". They were all laughing and singing together to the music Emmett said to Rosalie "it's the first time she has come out here since it happened and she seems to be coping well now isn't she" and Rosalie said "I know I'm quite surprised she is handling it but don't you think she is holding some emotions back?" Emmet answered "She could be but if it makes her happy then I'm fine with it, of course I'm not happy with it but she has to find a way of getting by hasn't she" and then Rosalie said "I suppose your right but Il still keep an eye on her" "Okay tell me if there is anything wrong" "Okay" said Rosalie.

It was around 9 o'clock when Renesmee told Jasper to "Hold my hand Jasper I got a surprise for you" Jasper said "Okay but what are showing me" and Renesmee ignored just to hold the suspense. Then she walked him outside into the dark and she let go and ran towards the direction of her parents Bella and Edward and Jasper said "Where are you going" and she disappeared into the night. Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone shouted "Happy Birthday" he jumped and said "for once I didn't expect this" he laughed with a smile. You were all having a great time it was getting late everyone was getting tired so you all went to bed but before you did you all gave Jasper one last Happy Birthday.

It was late, very late when there was a loud bang that woke the whole house up. Everybody ran down stairs to see what happened Edward grabbed Renesmee and Bella so they were close to him and they waited to see what made it and out of the darkness of the kitchen was a wolf. Esme said to the wolf "we have a treaty with you, you can't attack us" then the wolf angrily said "I'm not with the other wolfs you made the treaty with, I'm a hybrid wolf. Carlisle said "There has never been a Hybrid wolf for 200 years" "well I'm here now" and when he said that he was looking at Renesmee but Edward read his thoughts and said "you will not touch her" and then the hybrid wolf said "What are you going to do" Edward ran at him but the wolf stopped him. "You will not hurt my little girl" he shouted to Bella "get Renesmee out of here now" Bella ran to her bedroom with Renesmee while the others were fighting but you were frozen, Rosalie said "Alice what's wrong" and you didn't answer, you were thinking about the time I saved you the first time but knew it wouldn't happen again. While the fight was going on Carlisle had to think of how to beat the new hybrid wolf and he was having trouble so he told everyone to look out for weaknesses.

It was a fierce battle and the hybrid wolf was winning and you were still frozen, your eyes have no life in them. Everyone was worried but couldn't do anything as they were still fighting. The hybrid walked backwards and roared but with so much power he made everyone go dizzy. He the hybrid turned round and grabbed you then he threw you against the wall but you weren't struggling, you weren't fighting back, you were just lying there getting choked and screaming then you, your family and the wolf was startled by another but extremely louder bang out in the garden the back lights turned on and the grass was up and there was wood shards everywhere then hybrid carried on and then in the kitchen was a voice saying "Don't touch her" the hybrid was startled then everyone turned to look at the kitchen and all they could see was bright but dark eye like shapes that were piercing through the dark and then suddenly they were gone. No one knew what they were then the hybrid started to choke you again then the voice was back "I said don't touch her" the voice was much closer but then the hybrid turned round and suddenly it was gone, no trace of the hybrid anywhere. Edward said to Carlisle "What was the other entity" and Carlisle said "I don't know but we better check outside to see what the other bang was" so they were all walking outside and Alice froze again and was seeing the future it was the dark eyed entity and the hybrid in a fight and it was still in the house but not in the same dimension. Esme said "how can that be possible" and there was no answer as the fight came back into the same dimension and the dark entity wasn't there to harm anyone else except the hybrid. Our family didn't know what to do but just watch. Then Emmet said where is Jacob because the coffin I was put in has been shattered and I wasn't in it, the whole family was worried and curious but not as much as you. I was the dark entity but I could tell anyone as I couldn't hurt them anymore than I had. I could sense you were going to cry so I jumped and teleported behind and hugged you and said "I love you" then jumped back into the fight before you had enough time to turn around to see me. At that time you had said to everyone in a scared but over joyed expression "I think that is Jacob"

I found out that the hybrid could only be stopped by keeping him in the other dimension so I grabbed him then teleported to another dimension let him go and teleported back, the fight was over as quick as it started. Everyone was running in but I couldn't face them so I teleported away. As you were the one who called upon me, all I could hear was your thoughts. You were crying as you thought it was me, you called my name but I never came. Carlisle and Esme said "Don't worry about the mess we will sort all that out tomorrow but for now get some sleep" Esme walked you to bed while Carlisle was walking round to see the damage, when he noticed they weren't in the room anymore he had said "Jacob I know it's you, I won't tell them if you don't want me to" and I appeared "Hi Carlisle" he was happy and pleased to see me back but at the same time couldn't believe it. He asked "how are you back its impossible" and I answered "it was Alice she screamed and I… I heard it, when I had come back I was standing in the kitchen waiting to see what the hybrid would do and when I saw him choking Alice I was angry and that's when you heard me so I teleported away but then she was lying there I came back and took him to a different dimension"

He said "Are you wanting me to tell everyone" I said no give it sometime and Carlisle is it okay to come back and talk to you and Esme from time to time?" "Yes why would you even ask". Just like that I was gone.

You were sound asleep but I knew I couldn't be away from you so every night I would be in our room watching you sleep but seeing that made me happy. When it was morning I knew you would smell a different scent in the air so I would have to leave right before you woke up. I teleported into Carlisle's office and Esme was in there so I said "Hi Esme" she turned round smiling and said "Hello Jacob h- how are you back" I said "it was Alice when I heard her scream it reawakened me" "I can't explain it but my abilities are different from before when I was turned" "I can teleport, I'm much faster and stronger now than ever but the main reason I have come is to make plans with you both if that's okay" they both said "of course you can" "I really hate being away from you and Alice and I was wondering as its Alice's birthday soon could I come back to the family". "Yes of course you can" "Thank you Carlisle and Esme you have done so much for me I don't know how I can repay you" I said while trying to hold back my tears "Well the only thing we want is for you and Alice to be happy" "I'm sorry both of you, Il be back soon"

I watched over you everywhere making sure nothing happened but I couldn't help but smile when you were happy and pixie like. I really couldn't wait to hug you and kiss your bright tender lips. I knew you were still thinking about me but tried not to show it so I went to Carlisle and Esme and said "Could you speak to Alice as she is still troubled by my appearance when the hybrid was here" Carlisle said "We will as we have noticed she has been troubled by the experience" then Esme cut in and said "I will go and speak to her now"

The day had arrived, your birthday you were laying in your bed saying "Jacob if you can hear me I want you to know I love you and I miss you so much" I was broken, I had so many feelings rushing through me I didn't know what to do. All I did was drop to the floor crying when I did it made a bang, you turned round and saw only small drops of tears on the floor by then everyone had walked in and said "Happy Birthday" you turned round and said "thank you" Emmett said "we have got a party to throw" and everyone laughed. Later that night as the last present was being opened and Esme said we have one special surprise present mainly for you but it will be a surprise for everyone else as well you said "oh… okay" smiling while opening the last of the presents. When the present opening had finished and everyone except Esme and Carlisle were excited you said in a joyful voice "so what's this special present you were on about" and Carlisle said "all of you close your eyes, now open" in a twirl of black smoke I appeared everyone was frozen so I broke the tension and said "Hello" you all were teary eyed then Esme said "Well say hello" everyone came over and were asking "how are you alive" I said "I will explain it to you when we go inside". They were all walking inside but you were sitting there staring at me so I said "Alice I love you so much, I understand this is a shock to you but please speak to me" you ran up to me and punched me in the chest just to see if I was real. When you finally believed, you broke down in tears so I hugged you to calm you down then I lifted your head and said "I did say I will be with you forever" then kissed you on the forehead. You still were in shock but then said "I love you so much, never leave me again" and I said "I promise". I said to you "we should go inside and I will explain to all of you"

When we got inside and we were all sitting down. Rosalie asked the question that everyone wanted to know "So Jacob how are you here, I mean we saw you die" and I answered "Well I will start from the beginning, I wasn't alive I can't remember anything all I can remember is the screaming of Alice and I awoke but I wasn't the same. I could feel an immense pain but more anger. I kept on hearing Alice scream and I just jumped out of my coffin and that's when you all turned round to see what that was, then the hybrid kept on hurting Alice so I went into the kitchen and said don't touch her but he kept on doing it so I teleported behind him and took him to another dimension and fought against him I was just so full of anger because of what he did. When the fight was over I was too scared to face you lot that I teleported away so I was watching over you then Esme took Alice away and everyone went to bed but then Carlisle called to me and somehow knew that was me so I appeared and was talking to him later that week I appeared and spoke to Esme and Carlisle together and told them not to tell you lot and I will appear on your birthday" Emmett and Bella asked Carlisle "How is this possible" and Carlisle said "I don't know all I can think is the bond they have awakened Jacob" I said "I am sorry for the pain I have caused" and then said "I am also sorry to you Alice I will never leave your side again" and then I started crying. You got up and hugged me then kissed me on the lips and said "I love you so much Jacob" after that we all thought it would be best if we went to bed. When we did me and you were in the bed and I turned over and held you until we feel asleep.

The next morning we both woke up but never got out of bed, we both turned other and stared at each other not even speaking just staring. We could hear the others were already up but we didn't budge. While we were both staring at each other a bit of your hair went in front of your face so I gently moved it away and stroked your cheek then you came closer and kissed me. We were hugging for ages and neither of us wanted to move. After what seemed like the best minutes of my life I said "We should get up and see what the others are doing but I love you so much" and you responded with a kiss and a pixie laugh on the way out the door. I followed shortly after and said "Good morning all" and everyone responded with mixed responses. While we were cleaning our home I called Edward and Emmet over to say to them "I'm going to ask Alice to marry me" Emmet had his normal response which was "Awesome finally you are going to pop the question" and Edward said "He has a point but it's nice to know you will be a bigger part of the family" he also said do you want me to tell everyone" and I said "Yeah but try not to let Alice hear you". I turned to clean more of the house when out the corner of my eye I could see Bella and Esme smiling at me so I turned and smiled back. When we were all done we had a glass of blood then I said to you "follow me I have a surprise for you" and you followed. I picked up a box and asked you to open it, when you did your eyes filled with happiness as it was the purple dress with black stitching and lighter purple flower patterns that you have always wanted. I then asked can you go put it on for me and you were too happy to answer all you did was skip pixie like off to our room with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. When you were finished getting changed you shouted I'm ready and I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting, when I saw you my jaw dropped and I was speechless until I found the right words to describe the beauty I was seeing. When you got to the bottom of the stairs I walked closer and hugged you then said "no person or work of art is as beautiful as you" and you just squeezed me even harder and said "Where are you exactly taking me" in a shy but interested voice. We sat in the car and you were asking me "where are you taking me" and I kept on saying "it's a surprise", I got the car started and then we were off to my surprise for you.

When we arrived at the place I said "stay in the car for a moment and I will come back out to get you", you answered "Okay Jacob" I walked inside to quickly get changed into a tuxedo and lit all the candles, and then I came out to get you. When I got outside I opened the door and said "This way my lady", you got out and hugged me then said "no person or work of art is as handsome as you" then held my hand and giggled. I walked with you inside then told you to close your eyes, when everything was ready I told you to open them and you were astonished and then had tears forming in your eyes as you saw all the candles lit and me kneeling on the ground, holding your hand then I said "Alice you are my forever, once I met you I knew had been caught by cupids love arrow and my feelings for you blossomed, will you do the honour of giving me your hand in marriage" you were still astonished and wasn't speaking then your eyes couldn't hold back the happiness you were feeling and you started crying I held you tightly and then you said "yes Jacob I will" and then we both held each other until our favourite song started which was Fall for You by secondhand serenade. I held your waist and you were holding my shoulders then we gazed into each other's eyes and slowly started dancing to the song we both love. When the song was half way through I noticed you had even more tears coming to your eyes so I picked you up and held you tightly in my arms then I carried on slowly moving you in my arms till the song was over. When it had finished you had fallen asleep in my arms so I took you to the car and slowly sat you down in your seat, I quietly closed your door and ran round to the driver's seat, I then started up the car but made sure it didn't wake you up then made our way back home. When I got you home I picked you up and took you inside when suddenly Renesmee came round the corner saying "Hey Jacob how was the…" but before she could finish I said "sshhh Alice is asleep, could you tell the others not to be loud when I come through the front room" she responded "Oh sorry and okay" she then ran off into the other room and said to everyone "Jacob asked me to say could you try and be quiet as Alice is asleep" I could hear they were all quiet so I walked in and they were all smiling at me and you. Esme said "You both look so happy" and I said "we are but we will tell you all in the morning". I took Alice upstairs and slowly put her on our bed kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodnight my love, may you be dreaming happy thoughts and I love you", I pulled the bed covers over you and laid down next to you until I fell asleep from your beauty.


End file.
